Tourbillons enchainés
by pelotte K
Summary: Luffy et ses amis ont un problème, ce qui n'a rien d'anormal. Mais cette fois il s'agit du Log Pose et Nami n'y comprend rien. Accostant sur la mauvaise île, les pirates vivront de drôles d'aventures loin d'être reposantes. Surtout si l'amour s'en mêle...
1. Problème de cap

**_Hello nice to meet you! Pouruqoi je parle anglais? Mais j'en sais rien, une envie c'est tout! Breeeeef: voici ma première fiction sur One Piece. J'espère qu'elle plaira à certains d'entre vous. En tout cas bonne lecture!_**

**_Je précise que bien que je compte mettre un peu d'amour dans cette fiction, elle sera principalement portée sur l'action et l'aventure donc il devrait pas y avoir trop de guimauve ^^'_**

**_Quels couples? Mais lisez vous verrez bien bande de curieux!_**

**_Si vous voulez situer l'histoire, situez la entre l'arrivée de Robin dans l'équipage et Water Seven. En gros il n'y a ni Franky, ni Brook (même si je les adore, le fait est qu'au moment où j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction je ne les connaissais pas encore... ) et Robin ne se sent pas encore totalement admise dans l'équipage._**

* * *

><p>Le jour se levait tranquillement, arrosant de soleil le Vogue Merry et ses pirates qui dormaient encore tous profondément, épuisés de leur journée précédente. Tous? Eh bien non! Résistant encore et toujours à l'appel de son lit ou plutôt "adossoir" favori qu'était le mât du bateau, Zoro s'entraînait péniblement dans la vigie. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur le sol à un rythme irrégulier attestant des efforts du bretteur pour améliorer sa force déjà surhumaine.<p>

Le bretteur de l'équipage finit une série de mille pompes avant d'enchaîner sur une série de portées d'haltères deux fois plus gros que lui. En relevant la tête pour essuyer ses cheveux à l'étrange teinte verte et son torse dégoulinant de sueur, il s'aperçut alors que le navire se dirigeait vers une nouvelle île. Bizarre, il lui semblait se souvenir d'avoir entendu Nami annoncer qu'ils accosteraient de nouveau une semaine plus tard. Or, cela faisait seulement trois jours qu'ils avaient repris la navigation sur Grand Line.

Deux hypothèses se proposaient pour expliquer cette bien ils avaient été beaucoup plus rapides que prévu et les talents de navigatrice de Nami étaient défaillants, ce que Zoro dut s'avouer -à contrecœur bien sûr- fort peu probable. Ou bien alors ils avaient dévié et l'île qu'il pouvait voir n'était pas celle indiquée par le Log Pose. Poussant un soupir, Zoro se rendit à l'évidence: la deuxième solution était probablement la bonne. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient tous se faire passer un savon par Nami les traitant "d'idiots ne sachant même pas manœuvrer une barre et surveiller un cap"... pour la troisième fois en un mois. Et pourtant le pauvre bretteur avait veillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer que l'équipage ne courait aucun danger et que la direction qu'ils prenaient était la bonne. Réalisant qu'il avait sacrifié ses précieuses heures de sommeil pour rien, il jura et traita plus d'une fois de "sorcière" la navigatrice de l'équipage, persuadé qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour faire croire aux autres que le problème venait de lui et ainsi avoir une bonne excuse pour augmenter sa dette.

La situation devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Le problème venait-il du Log Pose? Des cartes et du savoir-faire de Nami? Ou d'autre chose? Mais alors quoi? C'est sur ces questions sans réponse tangente que Zoro mit fin à sa séance matinale d'entraînement, s'étirant et baillant comme un chat avant de rejoindre son très cher mat pour piquer un roupillon, sans bien sur avoir rangé ses affaires qui traînaient toujours dans la vigie.

-"Bah, tant pis, pensa-t-il, y'aura bien quelqu'un pour les ramasser, ou je le ferai plus tard. Là c'est l'heure de la sieste et puis... j'ai... la flemme... Rzzzzz".

Quelques secondes après ces pensées d'un altruisme admirable, on put entendre sur le Vogue Merry un nouveau ronflement venu s'ajouter à ceux de ses camarades toujours assoupis dans la cabine. Tous? Eh bien non! Résistant à l'appel de son hamac et à la vue sublime qu'offrait la chambre de ses deux déesses, Sanji commençait à s'habiller dans le but de préparer le déjeuner. On pourrait croire que cette tâche n'est pas dure à remplir, mais c'est sans compter sur l'estomac insatiable de Luffy, le capitaine de l'équipage, et sur le surplus d'attention accordé par le cuistot à Nami et Robin. De ce fait, la concoction d'un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom nécessitait bien une heure selon le coq. Ce dernier, enfin tiré à quatre épingles, vêtu d'un élégant costume noir et d'une chemise bleue rayée sortit sans bruit de la cabine pour remonter sur le pont et savourer sa première cigarette du jour.

Cette cigarette permettait à Sanji de remettre ses idées en place et de se réveiller définitivement. Inhalant une bouffée, le cuisinier ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et se tourna vers la mer pour la contempler. A son tour, il aperçut une île et comme Zoro, il en déduisit qu'il y avait un problème. Sauf que lui, grand adorateur des femmes, n'eut pas une minuscule seconde l'idée que le problème pouvait provenir de sa charmante Nami. Fronçant son unique sourcil visible à la forme étrangement enroulée qu'il jugeait très esthétique, Sanji jeta ce qu'il restait de sa cigarette dans l'océan avant de se diriger d'un bon pas vers ses quartiers: la cuisine.

En chemin, son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le second de l'équipage, son plus fidèle rival, l'horrible tête d'algue baptisée Zoro. Le coq ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière, habitué à le voir s'endormir un peu partout, et le dépassa rapidement avant de pousser la porte des fourneaux.

Le matin l'endroit était toujours impeccable, luisant de propreté. Sanji, en parfait cuisinier respectueux de l'hygiène, rangeait chaque soir sa cuisine et la nettoyait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec un produit à base de savon fabriqué par Usopp. Le produit dégageait d'ailleurs une drôle d'odeur que Sanji devait par la suite chasser en laissant ouverte la porte de la cuisine quelques instants. Encore heureux, Luffy ne s'en était jamais rendu compte sinon les réserves du frigo, visibles durant ce court instant depuis le pont du navire, auraient pris un sacré coup chaque soir. Râlant une fois de plus sur les capacités stomacales de son capitaine, le blond commença à sortir ses ustensiles puis se mit à préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour tout le reste de l'équipage, apportant un soin et une délicatesse particulière à ceux de Nami chérie et Robin d'amour.

Environ une demi-heure après, une délicieuse odeur se répandait sur le Vogue Merry venant chatouiller les narines des pirates encore endormis. Luffy qui rêvait déjà de nourriture, son ventre affamé par une nuit entière sans rien manger (pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas fait de collation nocturne) se mit à sourire bêtement dans son sommeil, laissant une trace de bave couler sur son menton. Usopp lui, se fit réveiller par l'odeur alléchante et subit le supplice de rester dans son hamac plutôt que de courir en cuisine: Sanji le chasserait. Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois mais n'étant pas une fille ni un mec aux bras élastiques... eh bien c'était toujours un échec total. Chopper, malgré son flair développé, ne se réveilla pas. "Il doit encore être fatigué par sa journée d'hier... Ah ah, pauvre Chopper, il n'a pas mon extrême résistance, à moi, le grand Capitaine Usopp!" pensa le canonnier de l'équipage qui, à peine réveillé, parvenait déjà à jouer au mythomane. À croire que c'était aussi naturel pour lui que la respiration: il ne s'en rendait même plus compte et ne pouvait s'en passer.

Les deux jeunes femmes du bateau, la rousse Nami et la brune Robin, émergeaient quant à elles doucement de leur torpeur, profitant encore un peu, surtout Nami, du calme matinal avant d'affronter une nouvelle journée avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Souriant, Nami décida de se lever et sortit d'un pas traînant à l'air libre. Immédiatement, comme toute navigatrice qui se respecte se doit de le faire, elle entreprit de vérifier leur cap et de jeter un œil sur l'horizon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de ne voir que la mer au loin, elle aperçut à son tour une île vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient! Inquiète et agacée de cette situation qui se répétait pour la troisième fois déjà, Nami vérifia que le Log Pose fonctionnait et réfléchit à une solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, à dériver n'importe comment alors qu'ils maintenaient le cap et suivaient le Log Pose. La rousse se jura de déterminer la source du problème et pour cela elle avait un plan. Pas super mais mieux que rien.

Retournant dans la cabine prendre une veste pour s'éviter un coup de froid, Nami croisa le regard de Robin. Celle-ci à la mine froissée de son amie sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

-Navigatrice, il y a un problème? Tu as l'air contrariée, demanda à voix basse l'archéologue de l'équipage pour ne pas réveiller leurs compagnons, pourtant dans la chambre d'à coté et dormant du sommeil du juste.

-Hum... ouais il y a un problème. Toujours le même. Le Vogue Merry se dirige droit vers une île qui n'est pas celle indiqué par le Log Pose alors que nous n'avons pas changé de cap. Je n'y comprend rien, je n'ai jamais vu ça avant, se lamenta la rousse en fronçant ses délicats sourcils.

-Oh, je vois. Ça recommence... c'est vrai que c'est une chose bizarre. Je ne connais pas non plus d'histoire faisant référence à un événement de ce genre. Désolée, navigatrice, je ne peux pas t'aider.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Robin. Tu n'y es pour rien. Mais c'est gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider, merci, sourit Nami. Tu viens manger?

-Oui, allons y. Je suis sûre que le cuisinier nous a mitonné un petit-déjeuner de reine, pouffa l'archéologue.

-Mouais... je ne sais pas comment ça peut te faire rire moi ça m'énerve de voir Sanji continuellement sur mon dos comme ça... quoique des fois c'est bien pratique, ricana la rousse en trottinant jusqu'à la cuisine accompagné par Robin.

Cette dernière sourit de sa remarque mais ne rajouta rien. En chemin elles croisèrent Zoro, toujours en train de ronfler allègrement dos au mât, et comme Sanji l'ignorèrent. Tous les pirates du navire connaissaient les habitudes des autres et finissaient par ne plus y faire attention ni s'en offusquer. C'était le cas de la gloutonnerie du capitaine Luffy, des mensonges d'Usopp, de la prodigieuse capacité de l'épéiste à s'entraîner des heures durant sous un soleil torride avant de sombrer en dix secondes dans un sommeil de plomb. Bref, le bizarre leur paressait finalement normal.

Poussant enfin la porte de la cuisine, Nami soupira. Elle devrait attendre de nouveau le lendemain matin avant d'avoir un peu de répit. Et en effet, à peine eut elle posé un pied dans la salle que l'œil de Sanji pris une ridicule forme de cœur., passant de la suspicion quant à l'identité de la personne osant pénétrer avant l'heure du repas dans sa cuisine à l'adoration totale

-Nami chérie! Robin d'amour! hurla le cuisinier accourant vers elle. Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir! Vous êtes mon rayon de Soleil tant votre beauté m'éblouit! Ah, Mellorine! Comme c'est gentil à vous de m'honorer de votre seule présence pour débuter cette journée, ah je suis comblé devant tant d'attention! Vous voulez manger quelque chose? Je vous ai préparé de délicieux petits plats pour conquérir votre cœur et donner de la douceur à votre journée. Ah, mes déesses! Je rêve tant que vous m'embrassiez, mon cœur s'emballe à cette idée, rendu fou par votre ravageante beauté et votre...

Sanji ne put achever sa tirade de grand romantique, Nami l'assomma d'un de ses célèbres coups de poing avant la fin, ne pouvant déjà plus en supporter davantage. Tentant de retrouver son calme elle demanda gentiment au coq de leur servir leur petit-déjeuner et d'arrêter de les complimenter sans arrêt. Le premier ordre fut exécuté sans peine, le deuxième fut oublié par Sanji ce qui lui valut un second coup de poing sur le crâne. Robin elle s'assit tranquillement, se contentant de repousser poliment les assauts séducteurs du blond.

Bientôt ce dernier rumina de sombres pensées: il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à ses déesses. Une horde de morfales, dont un membre pouvait vider les réserves du navire à lui tout seul, pénétra dans la cuisine en braillant que ses membres avaient faim. Nami elle se détendit un peu, elle allait pouvoir manger sans avoir Sanji à dix centimètres d'elle pendant tout le repas. "Merci les abrutis, pour une fois" pensa-t-elle en regardant successivement les trois nouveaux venus, Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui clignaient des yeux, luttant encore contre le sommeil.

Le seul membre de l'équipage manquant à l'appel ne se fit pas désirer bien longtemps. Réveillé, non par les cris de sauvages de ses compagnons mais par un gargouillis de son ventre qui criait famine après l'effort, Zoro rejoignit à son tour la cuisine dix minutes après l'arrivée du trio. Voyant tout le monde réuni, Nami éleva la voix pour se faire entendre. Cette méthode rencontrant un faible succès, elle opta ensuite pour une technique coup de poing certes plus brutale mais qui lui permis aisément d'atteindre son but.

-Bon, ça y est vous m'écoutez tous?

-Oui, Nami chérie, je suis tout ouï! susurra Sanji, royalement ignoré par la rousse.

-Bref, nous avons un problème. Je vous ai déjà dit que nous avions dévié deux fois vers une île qui n'était pas la bonne. Et bien, ça recommence. Vous voyez l'île là-bas? dit-elle en la pointant du doigt par la fenêtre. Eh bien, ce n'est pas celle indiquée par le Log Pose alors que nous suivons toujours le même cap, poursuivit Nami une fois que Luffy, excité à l'idée d'une nouvelle île, se fut décollé de la fenêtre et rassit à sa place. Sauf que cette fois, contrairement aux deux fois précédentes, l'île dont nous approchons n'est répertoriée sur aucune carte.

-Tu es sûre de ça navigatrice? demanda Robin, perplexe.

-Malheureusement oui, Robin. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est peut être une île très dangereuse (Usopp frémit) ou encore une base de la Marine (Usopp se ratatina sur son siège) mais ça peut aussi être une île touristique où quelqu'un serait capable de nous expliquer ce qui nous arrive (Usopp se redressa, un peu). Je vous propose donc de voter pour savoir si nous devons ou non accoster sur cette île. Dans le cas où nous choisissons de nous y rendre, il faudra encore quelques heures avant d'y arriver. Nous aurons donc largement le temps de nous organiser et de répartir les tâches. Bien, si c'est clair pour tout le monde, votons.

Avec un petit sourire légèrement étonné, Zoro s'aperçut avec une grande joie que sa dette n'allait apparemment pas augmenter.

-Et, ah oui! Zoro, en tant que responsable de la garde la nuit dernière, je te soupçonne d'être pour quelque chose dans notre problème. Par conséquent j'augmente ta dette de dix pour cent, ajouta Nami avec un grand sourire sadique en se tournant vers le malheureux bretteur. Lequel n'osa pas répliquer de peur de voir sa dette augmenter encore un peu. Chose qui fut très difficile quand Sanji avec son air de parfait crétin transi, chanta les louanges de cette "merveilleuse idée de Nami chérie" et le toisa d'un air plus que moqueur.

-Et merde! Tu me le paieras, Nami!

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Alors? Votre avis? Positif ou négatif j'aimerai bien le connaître, surtout si vous avez des arguments pour m'aider à m'améliorer ^^<em>**

**_La suite arrivera très bientôt alors patience! _**


	2. Le vote

_**Eh bien voilà déjà le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^ So bonne, lecture! Et si vous avez des critiques positives ou négatives, conseils, ou autres je prends , ça peut toujours m'aider à m'améliorer.**_

_**Et, oh! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de le signaler dans le chapite précedent mais ça me praraît tellement évident aussi m'enfin il faut le dire donc: l'univers et les personnages du manga One Piece ne m'appartiennent maheureusement pas, ils sont au grand Eichiro Oda. Mais par contre l'histoire et les rencontres que je leur ai inventées m'appartiennent exclsivement (eh eh, je suis fière! XD)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

-Bon alors, je vous propose de faire un tour de table pour le vote. Comme ça chacun d'entre nous pourra donner son avis et expliquer aux autres pourquoi il pense ainsi. Ça vous va? (Hochement de tête général). Bien, alors commençons par écouter Chopper.

-Hein quoi? Pourquoi moi? protesta le petit renne, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de donner son avis en premier.

-Bon si tu ne veux pas commencer, je vais le faire, soupira Nami, ses cheveux roux lui tombant dans les yeux. Alors, selon moi, bien que nous ignorons tout de l'île, il faut y aller. Je sais que ça peut être très dangereux, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de trouver une solution à notre problème directionnel. Ce truc me rend folle, je suis navigatrice et je ne maîtrise plus rien sur ce bateau, ça ne peut pas durer! J'espère donc que nous réussirons à trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui pourra nous aider sur cette île. Voilà mon avis, à toi Luffy.

-J'suis d'accord avec Nami! sourit le fameux capitaine du Vogue Merry en se balançant sur sa chaise sous le regard incendiaire de Sanji qui craignait de voir sa belle cuisine abimée. Une nouvelle île c'est une nouvelle aventure, peu importe le danger on ne doit pas reculer, nous sommes des pirates après tout! Et en tant que futur Seigneur des Pirates, ce n'est pas une petite île inconnue qui va me faire peur! Shishishi! N'est-ce pas Usopp?

-Euh... eh bien.. oui.. mais tu sais en fait moi je connais déjà cette île et j'ai pas très envie d'y retourner, y'avait rien d'intéressant.

-Quoi? Tu es déjà venu là avant et tu ne nous as rien dit? fulmina Nami en brandissant son poing vers Ussopp qui se sentit pâlir.

-Ben, c'est à dire que je suis venu il y a quelques années, avec mes huit mille hommes alors que nous chassions une horrible tortue mutante qui menaçait d'engloutir un village de petits paysans. La météo était vraiment très mauvaise, mais malgré cela nous avons lutté courageusement contre les vagues et au bout de trois jours, la tortue se...

-C'est bon, je vois le genre, tu peux t'arrêter là Usopp, grogna Nami.

-Mais Nami! Usopp n'avait pas fini son histoire super impressionnante, s'écria Chopper, des étoiles pleins les yeux en regardant son compagnon canonnier.

-Oh si, il a fini! Hein, Usopp?

-Non pas du tout, enfin Na... (regard noir de la navigatrice) euh...(nouvelle menace de coup de poing) Chopper je te raconterai la fin plus tard, d'accord?

-Parfait. Bon alors ton avis? On y va ou pas sur cette île selon toi?

-Ah oui, mon avis! Eh bien, cette île ne me fait pas peur du tout mais je sens que ma terrible maladie du je-ne-peux-pas-poser-un-orteil-sur-la-terre-ferme me reprend... Et donc ça serait vraiment bête que je doive rester seul sur le bateau pendant que vous vous amuserez sur cette super île.

-Tu es contre le fait d'accoster sur l'île si j'ai bien compris, Long Nez? intervint Robin qui ajouta après affirmation d'Usopp: pour l'instant il y a donc deux voix pour et une voix contre. Avec ma voix, nous en arrivons à deux voix contre.

-Hein? Non Robin, pourquoi tu veux pas? geignit Luffy, surpris par le choix de son amie, elle qui ne craignait jamais le danger et aimait découvrir l'histoire de chaque lieu qu'ils visitaient.

-Désolée, capitaine, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment envers cette île, expliqua la jolie brune avec un sourire d'excuse qui fit bondir le cœur de Sanji. Je ne peux pas te fournir plus d'explications, mais je me fie à mon instinct, ajouta-t-elle sous les yeux inquisiteurs de ses compagnons de voyage. Qu'en penses-tu, épéiste?

Zoro que ce genre de discussion ennuyait habituellement grogna, surpris que Robin avec qui il parlait peu lui demande son avis, et se redressa sur sa chaise avant de répondre:

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Cette île ne me dit rien du tout... je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas s'en approcher. Mais si Luffy tient à s'y dégourdir les jambes, je le suivrai.

-Moi... moi non plus cette île ne m'inspire rien de bien! renchérit Chopper, finalement décidé à donner son avis. Je préfèrerais qu'on y aille pas mais le problème c'est que j'ai besoin d'y aller... Mes stocks de plantes et de médicaments sont presque épuisés! En plus je n'ai plus beaucoup de bandages et comme Zoro en utilise pas mal ben,...( le pauvre renne s'étrangla devant le regard noir de Zoro, furieux) je dois en racheter au plus vite.

-Chopper ne fait pas attention à la tronche d'algue, c'est pas avec ses trois pauvres cure-dents et sa force de bretteur du dimanche qu'il te fera du mal, dit Sanji pour rassurer son ami de fourrure.

-Quoi? Tu vas voir si mes cures-dents ne sont pas un danger, sourcil enroulé!

-Pardon? Tu t'es bien regardé, face de cactus?

-Tu veux que j'te mette une raclée peut être, blondinet? Comme ça ta Nami chérie pourra te soigner et jouer à l'infirmière... enfin si il reste des morceaux de ton corps.

Sur cette dernière réplique, Zoro sortit un sabre et Sanji leva une jambe, prêt au combat... qui n'eut pas lieu suite à l'intervention d'une furie rousse et de ses amis coups de poing.

-Ça suffit vous deux! Y'en a marre de vos combats de gamin! Non mais vous pourriez pas grandir un peu? maugréa Nami tandis que les deux concernés se massaient le crâne avec une grimace. Enfin non, Sanji avait l'air ravi de voir sa Nami en colère, elle était si belle comme ça et bla,bla,bla... (NdA: je vous passe cette tirade amoureuse toujours très intéressante sinon ce chapitre va contenir vingt pages de guimauve dégoulinantes).

-Bon Sanji, il ne reste plus que toi pour le vote. Ta décision?

-Eh bien, d'un côté Nami chérie je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, tes idées sont toujours merveilleuses! Mais, de l'autre côté, Robin d'amour n'est pas d'accord avec toi et je la comprend aussi, elle est si intelligente! Donc, eh bien... je ne veux pas offenser l'une d'entre vous, alors je vote à la fois pour et contre chacune de mes déesses!

-Tss... pitoyable ce mec, incapable d'assumer ses choix, siffla Zoro entre ses dents.

-T'as un problème tronche d'algue?

-Ouais, c'est toi mon problème, cuistot de merde!

Après avoir regardé Nami exaspérée assommer une fois de plus les deux belligérants, Robin se rendit compte que le vote n'était pas terminé alors que chacun d'entre eux s'était prononcé.

-Cuisinier?

-Oui, ma Robin d'amour?

-Il faut que tu te prononces, sinon le vote n'aura servi à rien. Nous somme trois à ne pas vouloir aller sur l'île et trois autres à vouloir y aller. Alors, décides toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ni Nami ni moi ne serons fâchées que tu prennes le parti de l'autre.

-Oh, je vois. Et bien dans ce cas, puisque je dois voter... je vote blanc! annonça le coq avec un grand sourire enfantin. J'ai le droit,non?

-Pfff, mais ça sert à rien, t'es vraiment débile face de banane! s'écria Zoro, se lançant ainsi dans un nouveau combat avec Sanji que Nami n'arrêta pas, trop fatiguée par l'attitude stupide de ses amis.

-Bon, puisqu'on arrive pas à choisir en votant, c'est moi qui vais décider en tant que Capitaine du navire, cria soudain Luffy en montant sur sa chaise. Nous allons sur l'île, vers une nouvelle aventure! Génial! Sanji, refais moi de la viande et un bentô pirate je vais avoir besoin d'énergie!

Suite à cette annonce qui avait au moins le mérite de débloquer la situation, les réactions furent mitigées. Nami sourit, Chopper rigola gagné par l'enthousiasme de son capitaine qui profitait du désordre général pour gober ce qu'il restait de nourriture du petit déjeuner de ses compagnons. Zoro ronchonna pour la forme avant de sortir de la cuisine, prétextant un nouvel entraînement ce que tout le monde interpréta par une nouvelle sieste. Robin ne dit rien, ne laissant pas transparaître son inquiétude au contraire de Ussopp qui se remit à fanfaronner pour masquer sa peur. Sanji, quant à lui, était plutôt content, il allait pouvoir se réapprovisionner sur l'île ce qui était une très bonne chose vu la vitesse à laquelle Luffy et Usopp parvenaient à descendre les réserves de nourriture. Équipage de morfales, tiens!

Il restait donc quelques heures aux pirates du Chapeau de paille pour se préparer à mettre l'ancre. Saisissant l'occasion d'avoir tout le monde réuni au même moment (Zoro venait de revenir se prendre une bouteille de rhum), Nami en profita pour informer ses amis qu'elle comptait leur distribuer un peu d'argent si ils le souhaitaient, précisant bien sur qu'il faudrait lui rembourser le triple avec des intérêts en plus ("Sorcière..."). La belle rouquine en profita surtout pour partager les tâches entre eux afin d'éviter un chaos pas possible.

D'un accord plus ou moins commun, il fut décidé que Nami et Robin exploreraient l'île pour y faire des recherches, historiques pour Robin, et à propos du Log Pose pour Nami. Pendant ce temps, le cuistot qui n'obtint pas le droit d'accompagner ses deux déesses s'occuperait seul, comme à son habitude, d'acheter de la nourriture. Officiellement, Luffy et Chopper feraient le tour des pharmacies et compagnies pour remplir les stock de Chopper, officieusement, ils se préparaient à une _petite _tournée gastronomique de l'île.

La navigatrice qui connaissait bien -trop bien à son goût même- les penchants plus qu'affectifs de son capitaine envers la nourriture dut restreindre le budget du duo, de peur de voir un montant astronomique de dépenses aller droit dans l'estomac de Luffy. Ce type n'était décidément pas qu'un gouffre à nourriture, non, c'était bien pire. Un gouffre financier.

Comment Nami supportait-elle la chose? Eh bien, en fait elle ne la supportait pas et le montrait bien par de nombreuses prouesses de combat à l'aide de ses charmants poings, devenus inséparables du crâne du malheureux Luffy. Le capitaine ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas quel était le problème avec la nourriture, surtout avec la viande. Mais bon, c'est lui qui avait exigé Nami dans l'équipage alors si elle devait le frapper pour rester avec eux... eh bien qu'elle le frappe! Enfin, pas trop quand même, c'est qu'elle tapait sacrément fort!

Usopp, le vaillant pirate des mers, et Zoro furent eux désignés pour garder le Vogue Merry. Cela ne dérangea ni l'un, content de ne pas avoir à descendre sur l'île, ni l'autre, pensant déjà au calme dont il allait pouvoir profiter pour roupiller et s'entraîner sans interruption et secrètement heureux de ne pas avoir à errer sur une île inconnue où il se serait encore perdu.

Peu à peu, la mystérieuse île grossit sous l'œil pétillant d'excitation de Luffy qui engloutissait son troisième encas de l'après-midi. De la figure du proue du Vogue Merry où s'était allongé le capitaine comme à l'accoutumée, l'île ne paraissait pas très grande et surtout tout à fait normale, c'est à dire sans base de la Marine ni autre chose suspecte. Cette hypothèse fut confirmée par Robin, qui depuis la vigie observait attentivement l'île avec des jumelles fabriquées par le canonnier. Elle indiqua aux autres que l'île semblait totalement plate, sans la moindre petite colline ce qui lui parut étrange. La belle archéologue ne voyait à travers les jumelles que de gros rochers le long de la côte, puis un large sentier serpentant entre de grands arbres aux feuilles rougeâtres qui semblait mener à une petite ville. Une immense tour se dressait apparemment au centre de l'île mais rien dans son apparence n'indiquait sa fonction.

Fronçant d'une façon imperceptible ses sourcils, Robin s'assit dans la vigie et sortit un énième livre de sa poche. Après tout elle n'avait aucun autre moyen de se renseigner sur l'île qu'avec les jumelles, alors puisqu'elle ne voyait rien d'utile autant faire passer le temps qu'il restait agréablement avec un bon bouquin.

De son côté, Usopp discutait de toutes les histoires incroyables dont il était le héros qui lui était arrivées sur l'île lors de son précédent passage. Le pauvre Chopper, son seul public, écoutait en tremblant, de plus en plus terrifié à l'idée de mettre un pied sur l'île. Mais bon, il devait y aller. Et puis, comme le lui fit remarquer son ami, il n'avait pas à s'en faire puisqu'il devait s'y rendre avec Luffy, ce qui était presque aussi bien qu'avec le grand capitaine Usopp.

À l'heure de s'ancrer dans le port, les pirates effectuèrent un rapide tour de la petite île en bateau afin de s'assurer qu'aucun QG de la Marine ne s'y trouvait, même si Robin avait déjà vérifié depuis la vigie. Une fois rassurés, ils décidèrent de mouiller non loin du port à l'abri des regards indiscrets et éventuellement dangereux de certains habitants. Ils durent cependant faire très attention aux énormes rochers disséminés sur la plage pour ne pas abimer la caravelle, Usopp criant et paniquant sans arrêt à l'idée d'abimer le cadeau de Kaya. Surtout que les vagues furent très houleuses à ce moment là, mais Nami sut habilement éviter le pire et ils parvinrent finalement à s'échouer sur la plage sans trop de casse.

L'équipage descendit donc sur le sable qui n'avait rien de fin mais semblait plutôt faire mal aux pieds si on avait pas de chaussures. De grands arbres touffus aux troncs penchés sans doute par le vent les observaient, comme si ils étaient curieux. N'ayant pas accoster dans le port, les pirates allaient devoir marcher un peu pour retrouver le sentier qui menait à la ville.

Le soleil rougeoyait dans le ciel azuré, la nuit tomberait donc dans une heure environ. Hésitant à prendre une auberge dans un lieu totalement inconnu, l'équipage décida de se retrouver deux heures plus tard au bateau. Ainsi, chacun aurait le temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur l'île. Et Nami aurait surement découvert combien de temps le Log Pose mettait à se recharger ici, et si il valait mieux lui laisser le temps de le faire ou non, compte tenu de leur problème de cap.

Sur ces paroles prometteuses de proches retrouvailles, l'équipage de Luffy se sépara en petits groupes. Certains partant joyeusement en direction de ce qui semblait être une petite ville, alors que Zoro et Usopp remontaient tranquillement à bord du navire, attendant le retour de leurs amis et de nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La suite pour très bientôt puisqu'elle est déjà écrite tout comme le chapitre 4. Par contre à partir du 5 qui est en cours d'écriture, préparez vous à devoir attendre un peu voire beaucoup plus longtemps... mais on en est pas encore là hein ^^'<strong>_

_**Hum et j'allais oubliez, merci à toi Shakespeare pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ^^**_


	3. Histoire d'algues en tout genre

_**Eh eh le chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé! Bon il y a peu d'action pour le moment j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop... Disons que je préfère prendre mon temps pour poser mon intrigue et tout ça ^^**_

_**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre consacré à Zoro puis Sanji.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Dès que les silhouettes de leurs amis se furent évaporées sur l'île, Usopp et Zoro restèrent seuls tous les deux. Fidèle à sa réputation de gros menteur et de gros peureux, Usopp n'attendit que cinq minutes avant de déguerpir dans son atelier, prétextant une "révision de ses armes prodigieuses". Raison qui parue encore plus douteuse à Zoro quand il aperçut le sac de nourriture que le canonnier entraîna à sa suite. Haussant un sourcil mi-dédaigneux mi-amusé face au comportement de son ami, le bretteur se dirigea vers la vigie pour s'y entraîner. Pour une fois qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit sur le bateau -et surtout pas le crétin de cuistot pour l'emmerder! Il allait enfin pouvoir se concentrer totalement sur sa tâche.

Zoro décida de commencer tranquillement son entraînement avec des haltères d'une cinquantaine de kilos chacun (petit joueur va!) qu'il souleva pendant une bonne demi-heure alors que le soleil déclinait peu à peu à l'horizon. Ne se sentant pas d'humeur à soulever des poids plus longtemps, l'escrimeur entreprit de dégainer ses sabres pour affiner ses mouvements, non sans avoir vérifié auparavant si leur affutage était suffisant.

Un katana dans chaque main et un troisième dans la bouche, Zoro entama une série de moulinets de plus en plus rapides. On pourrait croire que faire des moulinets paraissait ridicule, mais quand celui qui les faisait s'appelait Roronoa Zoro, eh bien ce n'était pas le cas. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Les gestes fluides du jeune homme témoignaient de son habileté et de sa maîtrise du combat à trois sabres, singularité qui faisait sa fierté et était en quelque sorte sa signature. Tiens, un homme avec trois sabres? Mais, il n'y a qu'une personne capable de ce prodige: c'est lui, Zoro! Et ce détail lui permettait d'être encore plus connu que par son statut de chasseur de primes puis de pirate, justement avec une prime sur sa tête. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme trouvait que sa prime n'était pas encore assez importante. Après tout, le meilleur épéiste du monde ne pourra pas se contenter de soixante millions de berrys. (1)

S'arrêtant un instant pour s'éponger, Zoro songea avec joie qu'il pouvait se rendre en cuisine sans risque pour se prendre une bonne bouteille de rhum, histoire de de réhydrater. Mettant son plan à exécution, le bretteur entra dans la pièce qui lui sembla étrangement vide sans la présence de Sanji derrière ses fourneaux ou assis sur la table à peler des légumes. Pas que l'autre imbécile de sourcil roulé lui manquait, mais il devait avouer que ça faisait bizarre de pas le voir dans la cuisine. Et ça faisait encore plus bizarre de pouvoir se servir sans courir le risque de se prendre un coup de semelle, selon l'humeur du coq. Et pire encore, Zoro n'avait pas eut le droit à sa dose habituelle d'insulte, allant du fabuleux "tête d'algue" à "tronche de gazon mal tondu" en passant par "face de cactus".

Ce dernier point était plus problématique. Aller chercher sa bouteille en s'embrouillant toujours avec Sanji au passage était presque devenu comme quelque chose de rituel pour Zoro, bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. De toute façon, aucun des deux rivaux n'admettrait jamais qu'en fait ils adoraient leurs petites joutes verbales, qui finissaient d'ailleurs bien souvent en combat. Depuis qu'ils naviguaient ensemble, les deux hommes n'avaient jamais passé une seule journée sans s'insulter copieusement et jouer de leurs sabres et pieds. Mais bon, Zoro s'en passerait pour cette fois. L'épéiste songea même que ce serait une bonne façon d'embêter encore une fois le cuistot de lui dire que la cuisine sans lui c'était mieux, plus calme. Même si il mentait un peu pour le coup...

Tant que ça pouvait faire chier Sanji, toutes les méthodes étaient bonnes! Enfin, ils restaient tout de même _gentils _entre eux, ils voulaient toujours vexer l'autre mais jamais vraiment lui faire de peine. Ils restaient malgré tout des camarades, et même des amis...

Sa bouteille vidée, Zoro se dirigea vers l'atelier d'Usopp pour voir ce qu'il fabriquait. Il toqua à la porte puisque telle était la règle imposée par le canonnier de l'équipage. Nul ne devait pénétrer dans son atelier sous peine de sévir des dommages dus à d'étranges mixtures. Et pour une fois, le fier épéiste préférait respecter cette règle, il fallait vraiment s'attendre à tout avec les inventions loufoques de son ami...

N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il retapa, un peu plus fort contre la porte en demandant :"Eh, Ussopp, t'es là? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore?". Mais là encore, pas de réponse. Zoro crut seulement entendre une sorte de petit couinement étranglé, comme celui d'une souris. N'y prêtant pas attention, il tourna les talons et haussa les épaules, laissant Usopp travailler, avant d'aller s'affaler le long du mat pour une sieste bien méritée.

De son côté, le-dit Sanji déambulait tranquillement dans les rues marchandes du village encore animées malgré l'heure tardive. Fidèle à ses habitudes, il ne faisait pas dix mètres sans s'arrêter draguer une jolie fille pour lui faire la cour... et se manger comme toujours un magnifique râteau qui ne le décourageait pas pour autant -sinon Nami n'aurait déjà plus à le supporter. Cependant, son rôle ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Étant le cuisinier officiel du Vogue Merry, le blond se devait lors de leurs escales de s'occuper du ravitaillement. À chaque étal, il observait avec minutie les produits plus ou moins frais présentés par les commerçants, se renseignant parfois sur un légume qu'il ne connaissait pas ou peu. Puis, avec grand soin, il choisissait presque amoureusement les produits qui lui semblaient les meilleurs, les plus savoureux et qu'il se voyait bien mitonner avec ceux qu'il avait déjà en sa possession.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Sanji s'assit avec une nonchalance étudiée sur un petit banc de pierre, tout près de l'unique et imposante fontaine de la ville pour se fumer une clope, et reposer un peu ses bras endoloris à force de porter des paquets qui grossissaient de plus en plus.

Il fut soudain attiré par un petit étal qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. Tenu par un petit homme rabougri au crâne luisant qui portait une salopette grise, l'étal était en fait constitué d'une simple table en bois recouverte d'une nappe à fleur mauve qui avait vraisemblablement connu de meilleurs jours. Une simple bâche tendue hâtivement protégeait l'ensemble d'éventuelles intempéries, fréquentes sur cette île au climat automnal.

Intrigué, Sanji décida de s'en approcher pour voir quel genre de denrées proposait le vieil homme. Il faillit exploser de rire et lâcher tous ses paquets quand il s'aperçut que c'était un étal entièrement consacré à la vente d'algues en toute genre. Le cuisinier eu une énorme pensée pour son amical rival, Zoro, remarquant avec un grand sourire au lèvres la ressemblance frappante entre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et les cheveux de l'épéiste. Décidément, c'était vraiment une tête d'algue celui-là!

Maîtrisant difficilement son fou rire, Sanji s'adressa au vieil homme qui le regardait d'un air consterné, sans doute surpris de sa réaction face à de simples algues. Jamais, oh non jamais, un client n'avait ri en voyant des algues! Comme quoi, tout arrivait avec les pirates de Grand Line...

-Dîtes moi, monsieur, pourquoi vous êtes vous spécialisé dans la vente d'algues?

Décontenancé par cette question des plus étranges, le pauvre homme ne répondit pas au coq et se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux ronds. Le blond dut alors se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lui rire au nez. Après s'être brièvement calmé, Sanji fut traversé par une idée brillante. Du moins, pour ce qui était de se moquer de Zoro et de ses horribles cheveux _verts. _Non, mais franchement, comment c'était possible de vivre avec ça sur la tête? Il ferait mieux de se teindre ou de se raser... Imaginant un Zoro la boule à zéro (oh mais quel jeu de mot...! ahem, je sors,), Sanji dut une nouvelle fois réprimer un immense fou rire, alors que le vieil homme semblait ne plus savoir comment réagir avec un client tel que lui.

Soudain, le jeune blond retrouva son attitude de gentleman lorsqu'une ravissante jeune fille aux cheveux châtains mi-longs et à la poitrine généreuse rejoignit le vieillard. Elle regarda d'un air soupçonneux le cuisinier dont les yeux s'étaient transformés en cœur, comme chaque fois qu'il croisait le chemin d'une sublime créature de la gente féminine.

-C'est pour quoi? demanda-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Ah, ma tendre et douce! Vous êtes si belle que j'en suis ébloui! Votre odeur si exquise me fait rêver à de somptueux paysages et je...

-Hum? Ouais ouais c'est sympa, merci. Mais vous voulez quoi? Parce que bon on a pas toute la journée avec pépé, hein. Il faut qu'on remballe la marchandise dans moins d'un quart d'heure, alors soyez gentil et pressez vous un peu.

-Oui, ma chérie, tout de suite! Vos désirs sont des ordres! Alors.. euh... je vais prendre ce que vous me conseillez! Je suis certain que vous avez très bon goûts en matière d'algue, comme en toute chose d'ailleurs. Cela se voit dans votre façon de..

-D'accord, c'est bon j'ai compris, la coupa la jolie brune, déjà exaspérée. Fermez-la maintenant, vous m'agacez sérieusement. Bon, si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, prenez un peu de cette algue et disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne m'énerve, ajouta-t-elle en tendant à Sanji un petit paquet d'algues particulièrement vertes dont l'odeur était alléchante bien que leur aspect soit assez repoussant, même pour des algues.

-Merci, Mellorine! Je suis sûr qu'elles seront savoureuses, servies avec du bœuf légèrement caramélisé et quelques légumes de saison. je reviendrai vous voir demain. Un gentleman tel que moi ne peux pas se permettre de laisser seule une jolie fille telle que vous avec un vieillard rabougri, ce serait tellement impoli!

-Eh toi, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis! Pépé n'est pas un vieillard rabougri...c'est juste pépé! Alors maintenant dégage et pas la peine de revenir demain, je me passerai de toi!

Sur ce, la jeune fille fulminante s'écarta du stand pour se diriger vers une petite carriole où elle commença à préparer soigneusement des paniers pour accueillir les algues restantes. Le vieillard ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, en lançant cette fois un regard noir au blond, qui n'en tint pas compte, son attention concentrée sur la jeune fille.

Elle était vraiment magnifique. Pas autant que ses deux déesses, certes, mais tout de même très jolie. Ses cheveux soyeux qui retombaient doucement dans ses yeux et qu'elle relevait d'un geste vif et précis de la main, sa gracieuse démarche, son petit nez fin et droit, son visage ovale, sa robe lilas lui arrivant à mi genoux laissant voir ses jambes élancées et hâlées... Tout en elle laissait Sanji rêveur. Tout ce qu'elle avait comme ses pairs féminines ne pouvait faire de lui qu'un homme heureux, ce même si il se faisait sans arrêt repousser. La femme représentait toujours une beauté enchanteresse à ses yeux de chevalier servant. En tant que gentleman, son devoir était de les servir et d'assouvir au mieux leurs désirs, même les plus fous...

Après un dernier regard vaguement pervers lancé à la demoiselle, le coq reprit sa route à travers les étals. Il avait décidé de flâner un peu avant de rejoindre le bateau et les autres pour leur rendez-vous. Après tout, la journée avait été ensoleillée et l'air restait encore assez doux pour le climat automnal de l'île. Et puis, il devait s'avouer qu'il aimait profiter de moments de solitude de temps en temps. L'intimité sur le Vogue Merry laissait à désirer et tous les pirates du chapeau de paille savaient profiter des moments de répits que leur offrait un séjour, même court, sur une île pour vaquer seul à leurs petites affaires. En plus ça leur permettait de se raconter plein de choses le soir quand ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble.

Sanji continua donc d'un pas tranquille sa promenade, une cigarette au coin de la bouche et des paquets plein les mains. Il regardait sans vraiment les voir les rues pavées s'étendant devant lui, jonchées de feuilles mortes aux belles couleurs mordorées qui craquaient parfois sous ses pas. Une petite brise venait parfois lui soulever des mèches de cheveux qu'il remettait automatiquement en place afin de conserver une allure parfaitement classe. Le cuisinier appréciait beaucoup cette atmosphère de douceur que l'automne apportait, ça avait toujours été sa saison préféré avec le printemps où tous les arbres fleuris illuminaient les tristes paysages de l'hiver.

Au fur et à mesure de ses déambulations, Sanji fut surpris de remarquer de plus en plus d'étals uniquement consacrée à la vente d'algues. Comment avait-il pu les rater au début de sa ballade alors qu'ils étaient si nombreux? Mystère... Peut être que trop de jolies filles l'avaient omnibulé... oui, sans doute. Enfin tout de même, la variété d'algue qui semblait la plus commune était celle que la belle demoiselle lui avait remise. Celle qui avait la couleur parfaite des cheveux de Zoro. Et là, le pauvre cuisinier se sentit poursuivi par son rival, croyant l'avoir sous les yeux dès qu'il se tournait vers un stand d'algues!

Dérangé par cette impression que tronche de cactus le pourchassait, Sanji pressa le pas, histoire de retourner plus vite au bateau. Cette tactique s'avéra payante puisqu'il arriva sur le pont du Vogue Merry à peine dix minutes après. Se sentant légèrement honteux de son comportement puéril face à de simples algues vertes et un bretteur de pacotille, le jeune blond rentra dans sa cuisine avec soulagement pour y ranger ses paquets.

Le dernier dont il s'occupa fut celui contenant les fameuses algues. En les regardant de plus près, il en prit finalement une dans sa main puis sortit sur le pont. Bras tendu, il leva les yeux vers la vigie où Zoro s'entraînait de nouveau. De là où il était, Sanji pouvait discerner de lui sa tête et ses épaules, vues de dos. Il eut donc le loisir de comparer la couleur de l'algue avec celle des cheveux de son camarade. "Exactement la même, c'est dingue! Tronche d'algue pourrie, va!" ricana intérieurement le cuisinier en tant que plus fidèle rival de l'épéiste, un sourire narquois s'épanouissant sur son visage pâle.

Et alors qu'il allait rentrer dans sa cuisine, une forte brise vint fouetter son visage, apportant avec elle l'odeur habituelle de la mer et une autre odeur. Celle de l'algue qu'il tenait toujours en main, juste devant lui. Cette odeur exquise qu'il avait déjà sentie tout à l'heure, près du stand. Étrangement, la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit fut une question idiote :"Est-ce que les cheveux de Zoro sentent aussi bons que _ça _?". Fuyant cette pensée inhabituelle, Sanji reprit le chemin des fourneaux, algue visqueuse en main et prêt à concocter un merveilleux pique-nique du soir pour ses amis.

.

(1) prime de Zoro après l'arc Crocodile. Et sinon j'ai mis cinq minutes à retrouver l'orthographe de "soixante" (je suis passée par soissente, soiçante,,, ) Hum hum c'est dur les vacances! ._.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vive les algues vertes! VIVE LES MARIMOS! Et puis vive Zoro et Sanji! Gnyaaahhh *_* <strong>_  
><em><strong>Euhm désolée je m'emporte un peu mais je les adore tellement! 8D<strong>_

_**Le prochain chapitre sra consacré au duo Luffy-Chopper, il arrivera bientôt normalement ^^**_


	4. Plongeon dans la fontaine

**_Hello et désolée pour le retard j'ai eu quelques soucis d'ordinateur et comme j'ai repris les cours ça se complique en ce moment ^^' enfin j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, en tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et mieux encore, ça m'aide à vous pondre de meilleurs chapitres pour la suite. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire après votre lecture! Non je rigole bien sur, faites ce que vous voulez ^^ bref j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre sur le duo de choc Luffy-Chopper!_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4<span>

Quelque part sur l'île de Poka Poka, comme l'avaient appris les pirates grâce à un panneau situé au bout du chemin de terre qu'ils avaient parcourus pour atteindre la ville, dans une des rues commerçantes, Luffy et Chopper examinaient avec attention la vitrine d'un apothicaire. Enfin non, Chopper regardait les produits exposés avec des étoiles pleins les yeux, tandis que Luffy observait son reflet dans la vitre du magasin et s'amusait à se faire des grimaces à lui même. Activité qui semblait beaucoup le divertir vu qu'il se faisait rire lui-même. Le jeune docteur sortit d'ailleurs de sa transe pour s'extasier devant les exploits de déformations élastiques du visage de son capitaine et rire avec lui.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Chopper se souvint qu'il devait à la base acheter des produits dans la boutique de l'apothicaire. Retrouvant son sérieux, il tenta de forcer Luffy à faire de même mais celui ci rigolait tellement qu'il abandonna et entra seul dans la boutique, laissant ainsi seul son capitaine dans la rue marchande, encore bondée à cette heure là. Grave erreur. Le pauvre petit renne n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte...

En effet lorsqu'il ressortit, tout content, avec deux précieux sachets remplis de liquides et d'herbes en tout genre, il ne vit pas Luffy. Il crut tout d'abord qu'il avait fait un saut aux toilettes publiques, situées juste en face de la boutique. Il patienta donc cinq minutes en rougissant à l'idée des compliments que le vendeur lui avait fait sur ses "choix particulièrement judicieux". Le renne savait bien que c'était une ruse pour l'inciter à les acheter mais, tout de même ça le gênait un peu -enfin ça lui faisait surtout plaisir, mais chut c'est un secret...

Alors qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter de l'état de son capitaine, il entendit celui-ci lui crier quelque chose. Il se retourna en direction de sa voix et le vit courir à pleine jambes, bousculant les passants. Il serrait d'une main son chapeau de paille pour qu'il ne s'envole, et de l'autre il tenait un... un gigot de porc? Oui, c'était bien du gigot de porc que Chopper vit passer sous son nez, tandis qu'il restait ébahi devant Luffy qui, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, lui cria de nouveau quelque chose qu'il parvint cette fois-ci à entendre distinctement:

-" Chopper! Aide moi! Je suis poursuivi par un chien et une vieille folle qui veulent me voler mon gigot!

-Quoi? Mais Luffy, je comprend rien! pleurnicha le petit renne, désemparé par la situation.

-C'est pas gave, Chopper! Viens avec moi, on ne doit pas se perdre. Même si on est pas comme Zoro, nous, ah ah ah! répondit en riant le chapeau de paille.

Pour s'assurer que le renne le suivrait, Luffy élança un bras élastique vers lui et le saisit comme il put par ses bois avant de le déposer au sol près de lui. Chopper se mit lui aussi à courir sous sa forme de renne, complètement paniqué et perdu. Ils continuèrent donc tous deux leur course folle, sous le regard stupéfait des passants. Il faut dire qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours un gamin au chapeau de paille courir avec un renne qui parle, un gigot de porc sous le bras, et qui plus est poursuivi par la commerçante la plus aigrie de l'île et le chien errant qui effrayait tous les enfants de l'île osant s'approcher de lui pour le caresser. Du beau spectacle, quoi.

Les deux compagnons ne regardaient même plus où ils allaient, l'un trop occupé à jeter des coups-d'œil inquiets sur leurs poursuivants, et l'autre trop occupé à s'imaginer le goût de son gigot de porc -ce qui l'obligeait aussi à essuyer sans cesse les filets de bave qui s'échappaient de sa bouche. C'est pourquoi ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils arrivaient près d'une fontaine gigantesque, celle là même près de laquelle Sanji s'était assit un peu plus tôt. C'est pourquoi ils rentrèrent en collision avec le rebord de la fontaine dans un magnifique vol plané simultané, auquel participa également le gigot de porc. Et c'est pourquoi, Luffy et Chopper se retrouvèrent en train de se noyer dans la fontaine publique, accompagnés par _le_ fameux gigot de porc dérivant paisiblement autour d'eux. (*)

Les deux compagnons pataugeaient donc péniblement dans la fontaine, hurlant leur désarroi au grand malheur des tympans des passants. Puis, une âme d'une grande bonté leur fit remarquer que la fontaine faisait à peine cinquante centimètres de profondeur, pas de quoi se noyer donc. Même quand on est un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Et même quand on est pas bien haut comme Chopper. Le temps que l'idée fasse son chemin dans l'esprit des pirates, ceux-ci furent aspergés par une cascade d'eau, que dis-je, une vague digne des plus belles tempêtes de Grand Line. Mais le tout transposé dans une fontaine publique. Et ça fait tout de suite moins classe.

Nouveaux hurlements apeurés de la part du petit médecin qui commença presque à pleurer. Le hurlement vint quelques secondes plus tard chez Luffy. Très exactement au moment où l'eau se décida à sortir de son champ de vision. Il put alors s'apercevoir avec horreur que la chose responsable de la gerbe d'eau subie n'était autre que le chien qui le poursuivait avec la commerçante aigrie. Le même chien qui dévora alors devant lui son gigot de porc, toujours dans la fontaine, apparemment pas gêné d'être dans l'eau pour se nourrir. Un chien qui avait donc des tendances suicidaires vu le regard de Luffy à cet instant, et du bond qu'il entreprit d'effectuer pour étrangler la pauvre bête et lui faire recracher les morceaux de gigot déjà avalés.

Au bord de la fontaine, la commerçante continua un instant d'aboyer des insultes au capitaine pirate puis trop énervée de voir qu'il ne l'écoutait même pas elle tourna les talons en bousculant tous ceux qu'elle rencontra sur son chemin. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait un morceau de gigot sans surveillance une seule seconde, plus jamais! D'abord le chien errant qui le lui vole puis ce stupide gamin au chapeau de paille qui se bat avec le chien pour récupérer le morceau, non mais vraiment! Son plus beau morceau en plus! Pfff à tout les coups en plus d'autres chiens ou des voleurs avaient profité de sons absence au stand pour lui chaparder d'autres bouts de viande... Enfin, encore heureux qu'à ce moment là elle avait déjà ramassé une partie de son stock. Quelle soirée de merde pour elle...

Loin de toutes ces préoccupations maussades, Luffy continuait à s'acharner sur le chien qui avait pourtant déjà recraché le peu qu'il avait eu le temps d'avaler. Chopper, alerté par les hurlements du chien qu'il interprétait comme des appels à l'aide et des cris de douleurs, sortit enfin de sa léthargie et se précipita sur son capitaine pour desserrer l'emprise de ses bras sur le coup de la malheureuse bête.

-Luffy, mais arrête! Luffy! Tu vois bien que tu l'étrangles!

-M'en fiche, il fallait pas qu'il touche à _mon_ gigot! répliqua rageusement le chapeau de paille.

-Luffy je te préviens, si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite je.. je... commença Chopper qui ne voyait pas tellement de choses qui auraient pu effrayer son capitaine.

Puis pris d'une soudaine illumination, le petit renne s'exclama avec une voix qu'il tenta en vain de rendre méchante:

-Arrête ça, sinon... je raconte tout à Nami et à Sanji! Et tu seras privé de goûter pirate toute la semaine!

Instantanément Luffy rangea ses bras le long de son corps, raide comme un piquet. Puis il se tourna lentement vers Chopper, tandis que le chien effrayé s'échappait à tout vitesse de la fontaine, la queue entre les jambes. Le petit médecin tout fier de son effet eut un léger remord quand il vit la tête que faisait alors son capitaine.

-Chopper... t'es trop cruel! Fais pas ça sinon je demanderais à Sanji de te faire rôtir!

-Ahhh! Non! Luffy, t'as pas le droit, on est des amis! s'écria le renne en sortant de la fontaine aussi vite que possible, suivi de près par le chapeau de paille.

Soudain un drôle de rire gras retentit au bord de la fontaine, attirant l'attention de Luffy qui rajustait son précieux chapeau et de Chopper qui s'ébrouait. Un homme encapuchonné et vêtu d'une longue cape verte brodée d'un grand chiffre quatre en or se tenait les côtes en regardant les mésaventures des deux compères. Luffy toujours aussi délicat dans ses propos lui lança:

-Eh t'es qui toi, tronche de plumeau? Pourquoi tu te moques de nous?

-Oui c'est vrai ça, c'est pas gentil du tout! renchérit Chopper intrigué par l'aspect de l'homme qui se tenait voûté devant lui.

-Non, non je ne me moque pas c'est juste que... Eh, mais j'ai rien d'un plumeau sale chapeau de paille! hurla soudain l'homme en réalisant le sens des propos du capitaine pirate. Lent à la détente, il n'avait pas encore remarqué Chopper qui venait pourtant de s'exprimer.

-Bah si, t'as des cheveux bizarres en spirale avec plein de plumes au bout. On dirait un ramasse poussière, c'est trop drôle la tête que ça te fait! Shishsishi! expliqua Luffy en tapant sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Mais non, crétin! C'est une coiffe indienne très ancienne que mon grand-oncle Alphi m'a rapporté de son voyage autour de Grand Line. C'est mon trésor le plus précieux.

-Ton trésor? dit Luffy s'interrompant soudain dans son hilarité. Moi mon trésor c'est ça! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant son célèbre chapeau sous le nez de l'homme plumeau. Et mes amis aussi, comme Chopper qui est mon médecin de bord.

A ces mots toute la foule encore présente sur la place de la fontaine put voir un petit renne au chapeau rose se trémousser, les joues rougies, en criant: "Arrête, stupide humain! Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'être appelé médecin et d'être ton ami, tu te trompes!"

-Ah un raton-laveur qui parle! fit l'homme en reculant de quelques pas, ses yeux fixés sur Chopper qui répliqua bien sur "Je ne suis pas un raton-laveur, je suis un renne! Regardez bien, j'ai des bois!"

-Ah oui, en effet tu as des bois. Tu es Monkey D. Luffy n'est-ce pas? (il continua après un hochement de tête de Luffy :) Je me présente, je suis Al, un simple botaniste.

-Quoi? Vous êtes botaniste, mais c'est génial! Vous pourriez me préparez quelques mixtures de plantes hypoglycémiques s'il-vous-plaît? Et d'autres contre les piqures d'insectes en tout genre?

-Oui avec plaisir. Je peux bien vous rendre ce service après le divertissement que vous m'avez offert dans la fontaine, ajouta-t-il en éclatant à nouveau de son rire gras. Et pour la peine je vous invite même dans une auberge, c'est vous qui choisissez et c'est moi qui paie!

-C'est vrai? Trop génial! T'es vraiment un type bien, Al! s'extasia Luffy, les yeux transformés en gigot de porc, alors qu'il venait juste de terminer le sien en trois bouchées avant qu'un autre chien affamé ne vienne s'en mêler.

-Ah ah, quel jeune homme enthousiaste! Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse... Bon eh bien suivez-moi pirates.

C'est ainsi qu'un drôle de trio se mit en route pour la meilleure auberge de la ville. Chopper gambadait joyeusement aux côtés de Luffy, questionnant Al sur le genre de plantes qu'il possédait. Pourtant une petite partie de l'esprit du jeune médecin ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour le porte-monnaie de l'homme plumeau une fois Luffy rassasié... Enfin tant pis, c'est lui qui tenait à payer après tout! Autant en profiter sinon Nami lui reprocherait de ne pas avoir saisi cette occasion formidable de nourrir gratuitement leur glouton de capitaine.

-Au fait les garçons, fit soudain Al en s'arrêtant dans la foule, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Ça vous dirait de participer à une petite chasse au trésor avec moi?

-Un trésor? Super, ça c'est de l'aventure! Mais, c'est quoi ton trésor?

-Tant mieux si vous êtes intéressés, je n'en attendais pas moins de pirates. Je vais tout vous expliquer pendant que vous mangerez car c'est une longue histoire...

-Ouais! J'espère que vous racontez les histoires aussi bien qu'Usopp monsieur le botaniste, s'exclama Chopper, visiblement ravi.

-Usopp? C'est sans doute un de vos compagnons. Eh bien je vais essayer monsieur le docteur. Et au fait, appelle moi al, s'il-te-plaît. "Monsieur" ça me rappelle quel âge j'ai vraiment... ajouta le botaniste avec une légère grimace.

-D'accord, stupide humain, acquiesça Chopper en train de se dandiner.

-Bon, on va manger? J'ai faim, ce gigot était vraiment trop petit! gémit Luffy qui força Al et le petit renne à presser le pas en quête d'une bonne auberge.

(*) Sincèrement, vous pensez que ça flotte le gigot de porc ou pas? Personnellement j'ai jamais essayé, alors je me demandais... XD

Bon j'aurais bien envie de répondre non parce que la viande me paraît plus dense que l'eau, mais pour cette fiction on admettra qu'elle flotte. ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Et voilà ce chapitre est fini, le prochain n'est toujours pas écrit donc j'espère que vous aimez patientez un petit peu... ^^' <em>**

**_Comme je n'ai rien de spécial à dire de plus je vous laisse, à bientôt pour un chapitre où vous retrouvez les deux éléments f&minins de l'équipage, j'ai nommé Nami et Robin bien sur! _**

**_Oh et j'allais oublier mais très important! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis un commentaire notamment à Onee-sama à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre avant donc: désolée mais moi je ne suis pas une fan du ZoLu mais plutôt du ZoSan, enfin j'espère que tu aimeras ma fic malgré cela ^^'_**


	5. Mission renseignements

_**Bonsoir, je suis toujours vivante et cette fic ne vas pas s'arrêter de si tôt! J'ai juste un retard monstrueux et j'espère que vous m'en pardonnerez, vraiment je suis désolée pour ça. Mais les meilleures excuses du monde n'y changeront rien alors je ne vais pas vous exposer les miennes. Bref, je ne vous ennuie pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Loin de l'agitation régnant au cœur de l'île, resté à bord du Vogue Merry, le canonnier de l'équipage se retrouvait confronté à un _léger_ souci technique. Usopp qui quelques instants plus tôt travaillait avec ardeur sur une de ses nouvelles inventions, sensée cette fois affaiblir l'ennemi qu'elle toucherait, avait vu le sort se retourner contre lui.

Bien souvent, ses bricolages en tout genre donnaient lieu à des catastrophes de plus ou moins grande importance qui lui valait automatiquement la visite des poings de Nami et parfois, quand les dégâts s'étendaient à eux, des pieds de Sanji et des sabres de Zoro. Bien mauvais souvenirs... et pourtant ça ne l'empêchait jamais de recommencer à bidouiller à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Mais là, Usopp se jura intérieurement de ne plus toucher au contenu de son labo avant un bon moment. Le pire, ou presque mais sur le coup cela apparut bien comme le pire à Usopp, était arrivé.

Malgré toutes les blessures qu'il s'était déjà infligées à lui-même, malgré le nombre de fois impressionnant où ses sourcils et parfois même ses cheveux crépus avaient brûlé, le pauvre sniper aurait à ce moment précis tout donner pour retrouver son apparence normale.

Oui, car à ce moment-là le fait d'avoir renversé accidentellement sa potion d'affaiblissement pas tout à fait au point sur lui constituait bel et bien le pire. Ça pour l'affaiblir ça n'avait pas raté... mais de quelle manière! Jamais Usopp n'aurait cru être capable d'inventer une potion pareille, véritablement cela relevait du domaine de la magie. Après tout réussir à changer un humain en une minuscule souris grise paraissait vraiment incroyable! Et pourtant...

Coincé au milieu du fouillis de ses vêtements habituels devenus inutiles pour sa stature de... de... _souris _(il avait encore du mal à se l'avouer il faut bien le dire), le malheureux Usopp ne pouvait que couiner à qui-mieux-mieux dans l'espoir qu'un de ses compagnons l'entende. Il priait d'ailleurs pour que ça soit Chopper ce qui faciliterait grandement les choses puisqu'il pourrait toujours communiquer avec lui. Et puis les autres, Luffy et Sanji surtout, étaient bien capables de se servir de lui comme ballon ou mieux encore de le jeter à la mer pour se débarrasser de lui et ne pas effrayer les demoiselles du navire. Brrr, le pelage du canonnier se hérissa et ses moustaches tombèrent à cette idée effrayante... "Au secours, c'est la catastrophe totale là!" pensa Usopp terrorisé par sa fâcheuse mésaventure.

À force de se tortiller, il finit tout de même par s'extirper du monticule que formaient ses vêtements qu'il regardait avec regret. Puis, son ouïe mieux développée sous cette forme lui indiqua que quelqu'un, probablement Zoro, se dirigeait vers son atelier. "Pitié, n'ouvre pas la porte Zoro! J'ai besoin de Chopper pas d'une brute comme toi..."

Comme si le ciel l'entendit -ou peut-être simplement Zoro- l'épéiste frappa quelques coups à la porte, recommença après un cours temps d'attente, appela le canonnier puis repartit sans plus insister. C'est de là que l'attente du trouillard commença, et Usopp se doutait que Chopper ne reviendrait pas de suite puisqu'il était avec Luffy qui s'arrêterait sans doute dans tous les restaurants de la ville. Enfin, une petite part de soulagement emplit l'esprit d'Usopp lorsqu'il songea "Eh bah, j'ai bien fait de limiter les effets de ma potion à quelques heures, sinon je n'aurais peut-être jamais pu retrouver mon corps viril de grand capitaine... quel drame!"

Et c'est en se racontant à lui-même ses grandes aventures imaginaires que le pauvre tireur d'élite s'arma de patience et de courage en attendant le retour de leur petit médecin de bord.

-Robin, regarde! Ils ont l'air d'avoir pleins de fringues géniales dans ce magasin! indiqua du doigt une jolie rouquine à son amie qui lui emboîta le pas en direction de la fameuse boutique.

-Navigatrice, je crois que les prix pratiqués par ce commerçant ne sont pas les tiens… mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas un problème pour toi… ajouta l'archéologue du Vogue Merry avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Ça c'est sûr! Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser avoir par des escrocs qui prétendent te vendre de la soie alors que ce n'est que du synthétique, ça hors de question. Tant pis pour eux si ils ne font rien en dessous des cinquante-mille berrys, d'ailleurs Robin je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi cette fois…

-Aucun problème navigatrice, je suis à ta disposition. Mais fais attention, je crois que nous déjà assez joué pour aujourd'hui, regarde tous les paquets que nous avons, ajouta Robin en désignant ses multiples bras chargés de nombreux sacs contenants tous plus de vêtements les uns que les autres.

-Oui je sais bien, Robin. Mais là, cette robe est vraiment trop belle, il me la faut absolument! s'écria Nami en souriant face à la devanture du magasin où elles venaient d'arriver.

La robe qui faisait s'émerveiller Nami possédait un décolleté des plus avantageux et semblait s'arrêter à mi-cuisse. Resserrée au niveau de la taille, elle soulignerait magnifiquement la taille de guêpe de la navigatrice et sa couleur rouge ferait ressortir sa chevelure de feu. La robe parfaite pour elle, en somme. Simple et pourtant sexy.

-Eh bien rentrons pour que tu l'achètes, proposa Robin en insistant bien sur le dernier mot avec un regard espiègle pour son amie qui se décida enfin à pousser la porte de la boutique.

Depuis qu'elles avaient traversé le sentier qui les avait menées jusqu'à cette petite ville, les deux jeunes filles n'avaient fait qu'écumer les magasins. Mais elles n'en n'avaient pas oublié leur mission renseignements pour autant. Non non, elles savaient parfaitement concilier travail et plaisir du shopping.

Grâce à une énième ruse de Nami lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner de l'argent, elles n'avaient pas dépensé un seul berry de toute leur escapade alors qu'elles étaient pourtant bien chargées. En effet, dans chaque boutique visitée et choisie sur les soins de la navigatrice, le même scénario frauduleux s'opérait…

Les jeunes filles pénétraient dans la boutique, mais attention uniquement une boutique composée d'au moins un vendeur. Puis, avec un semblant de subtilité elles draguaient un peu le malheureux garçon et lui extorquaient des informations plus ou moins importantes sur l'île. Ensuite, Nami ou Robin, mais plus souvent la navigatrice car beaucoup plus motivée par l'appât du gain que son amie, soulevait un peu le haut de son tee-shirt déjà trop court pour cacher son ventre, dévoilant ainsi une partie de sa poitrine généreuse, et s'éventait avec prétextant une chaleur insupportable alors que le climat était automnal sur l'île. Là le pauvre garçon se tortillait généralement sur place, suant à grosse goutte et se retenant visiblement de sauter sur des pirates aussi sexy. D'ailleurs il y en avait bien un qui avait tenté sa chance mais le coup de poing envoyé par la charmante Nami l'avait rapidement et radicalement calmé.

Bref, ce stratagème et bien d'autres tout aussi perfides permettaient à Nami de carrément se faire offrir les fringues qu'elles voulaient par le jeune homme victimisé, trop aveuglé par ses charmes pour comprendre qu'il se faisait arnaquer- ou tout du moins l'admettre et se rebeller. Cela faisait doucement sourire Robin qui avait quand même un semblant de remords devant ces escroqueries répétitives. Enfin elle avait surtout culpabilisée lorsque dans la troisième boutique qu'elles visitaient, une patronne à l'air sévère et au chignon strict avait hurlé sur son employé devant sa bêtise, et avait ensuite décidé de retirer le montant des « achats » de Nami de son salaire. Visiblement, cela n'avait pas affecté Nami même si l'archéologue fut persuadée après coup qu'elle avait pris moins de vêtements que prévu dans cet endroit. Peut-être possédait-elle tout de même une conscience lorsqu'il s'agissait d'argent…

-Excusez-moi monsieur, je voudrais savoir, à quel prix est la robe rouge qu'il y a en vitrine? minauda Nami en s'accoudant au comptoir de sa nouvelle victime. Celle-ci, un vieil homme barbu avec de fines lunettes qui jusque-là n'avait pas levé la tête, soupira et lança en marmonnant :

-Deux-cents-cinquante-mille berrys, mademoiselle. Et je vous préviens la maison ne fait pas crédit et ne fait pas de prix, même aux jolies filles comme vous, ajouta-t-il en daignant enfin regarder d'un œil mauvais la navigatrice.

-Mais ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai tout à fait l'argent qu'il faut monsieur, rétorqua Nami avec son plus beau sourire.

En entendant cela, Robin fut surprise : pourquoi Nami décidait-elle d'abandonner aussi vite pour une robe, certes jolie, mais qui coûtait tout de même deux-cents-cinquante-mille berrys? Et puis ne lui avait-elle pas demandé de l'aide pour son opération fraude avant de pénétrer dans le magasin? Alors qu'elle songeait à tout ça, l'archéologue se rendit compte du regard insistant de Nami fixé sur le livre que le vieux bonhomme venait de reposer sur son bureau pour s'occuper de sa cliente. Le titre évoquait de longues soirées d'études à Robin durant son enfance : « Les écritures perdues des civilisations anciennes ». Aucun doute qu'un tel ouvrage faisait sans doute référence aux Ponéglyphes qu'elle était la dernière à savoir déchiffrer… Cet homme pouvait être intéressant finalement.

Avec un sourire Robin se retourna alors vers l'homme et lui demanda directement :

-Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous aux anciennes façons d'écrire ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde mademoiselle, et puis comment savez-vous que je m'y intéresse d'abord? répondit-il sur la défensive avant de voir la jolie brune désigner du doigt le livre qui trônait toujours sur son comptoir et l'avait trahi.

-Vous savez ce livre n'est peut-être pas à moi, je ne suis pas le seul à travailler ici. Enfin, il est vrai que je suis un passionné des civilisations anciennes, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser? Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune pour vous pencher sur de telles antiquités…

-Pourtant je suis archéologue depuis mon enfance, expliqua Robin toujours souriante devant l'air surpris du vieillard face à cette révélation. Connaîtriez-vous quelque chose, par hasard, au sujet de la _véritable histoire_?

-Cette période de cinquante ans si mystérieuse? Non… je n'y connais rien, comme quasiment tout le monde évidemment. Et ce n'est pas un de mes sujets de prédilection, désolé.

Quelque peu déçue mais pas étonnée, Robin n'ajouta rien et se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage dans lesquelles Nami avait filé avec sa robe de rêve. La navigatrice en sortit rapidement, la robe pliée sous son bras en criant au vendeur « Je la prends ! » avec un grand sourire.

Intriguée par le sourire de son amie et se demandant qu'est-ce qui la motivait à _payer_ cette robe, Robin se promit de mener sa petite enquête et de guetter l'occasion où Nami ressortirait sa robe. Car oui, elle était persuadée que la navigatrice n'avait pas acheté cette robe par hasard, pas seulement parce qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup, mais pour une autre raison bien spécifique qu'elle ignorait encore. Et dont Nami n'avait peut-être pas totalement conscience non plus...

Observant attentivement le vieillard encaisser l'achat de la rousse, elle se rappela soudain leur mission d'origine et bien qu'il semblait se méfier d'elle et de toutes ses questions, Robin demanda à l'homme :

-Monsieur, sauriez-vous combien de temps le Log Pose met pour se recharger dans cette île? Nous avons déjà demandé à plusieurs commerçants mais malheureusement aucun d'entre eux n'a pu nous répondre…

-Eh bien, désolée de vous décevoir à nouveau jeune fille mais je l'ignore également. Mais je vous conseille d'aller voir le maire de la ville, lui saura sans aucun doute vous renseignez.

-Et où pourrons-nous le trouver?

-Il habite une grande maison située tout près de la fontaine de la ville que vous trouverez au bout de la rue. Vous ne pourrez pas rater sa demeure, elle est immense et sert même d'hôtel à certains touristes, si cela vous intéresse. Mais je vous préviens, les tarifs sont assez exorbitants, même si vous pouvez vous offrir de jolies robes mesdemoiselles, ajouta le vendeur avec un semblant d'amertume dans la voix tandis qu'il rehaussait d'un geste de la main ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

-Bien, merci encore. Bonne journée! Allons-y Robin, lança Nami déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte ce qui fit doucement tinter un petit carillon.

Mais Robin ne l'avait visiblement pas entendue, plantée devant un petit tableau accroché juste au-dessus de la porte du magasin. A ces côtés une affiche de recherche, celui d'une petite fille brune avec une frange qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps… Brusquement le vieil homme qui avait quitté son comptoir l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa dehors, visiblement furieux et légèrement appeuré, en lui hurlant : « Ne reviens jamais ici, enfant du diable! »

Choquée et abasourdie par le tableau qu'elle avait observé et le comportement du vieil homme, Robin se déconcentra un instant et tous les bras portants les paquets de vêtements qu'elle et Nami avaient acheté disparurent faisant s'effondrer au sol leur marchandise. Nami qui assistait à la scène était bouche bée : Robin lui paraissait fragile pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Enfin une faiblesse apparaissait sur les trais fins de son beau visage. Et cela inquiétait beaucoup la navigatrice qui retourna quelques pas en arrière pour s'occuper d'elle.

-Robin, tu m'entends? Tout va bien? lui demanda d'elle, anxieuse, en la secouant légèrement par les épaules.

Ce contact sembla faire revenir Robin à la vie qui fixa soudain Nami dans les yeux avant de lui répondre au bout de quelques secondes, souriant comme à son habitude :

-Oui, navigatrice. Ça va, j'étais simplement dans la lune, excuse-moi.

-Arrête Robin, je ne te crois pas! Je ne suis pas un des crétins qui vivent sur le Vogue Merry, je suis une fille et je vois parfaitement bien que ça ne va pas! Pourquoi ce type qui avait l'air sympathique t'a-t-il jeté dehors? Tu as dit ou fais quelque chose de spécial?

-Non, non ce n'est rien Nami. Je crois qu'il avait simplement des choses à faire et que je le dérangeais. Bon, si nous allions voir le maire maintenant? Il va bientôt être l'heure de retrouver le reste de l'équipage.

La belle rousse n'était pas dupe mais elle acquiesça face à cette proposition. Si Robin n'avait pas envie d'en parler, c'était son droit. Et puis elle savait déjà que c'était une femme mystérieuse au passé trouble et sans doute triste… Elle n'insista donc pas, respectant et comprenant le silence de son amie. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter pour elle durant leur traversée de la rue jusqu'à la maison du maire. L'archéologue l'avait tout de même appelée par son prénom, chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement avec l'équipage, et encore, seulement avec Luffy pour qui elle semblait éprouver une sorte de tendresse mêlée d'un grand respect.

Songeuse Nami fut sortie de sa torpeur par Robin qui lui montrait la fontaine qu'elles venaient d'atteindre et derrière elle, l'immense bâtisse de brique rougeâtre qui s'élevait au milieu des petites maisons grises toutes plus ou moins identiques.

-C'est sûrement la maison du maire, allons voir, proposa Robin qui semblait remise, en apparence du moins, de ses émotions et avait recommencé à porter les paquets de fringues sur plusieurs bras reliés à ses propres bras.

-Oui, c'est bien ça, regarde il y a une grande inscription « Mairie » placardée sur un panneau juste devant. Mais ça n'a pas l'air ouvert, geignit Nami qui frappait maintenant à la porte de la mairie sans obtenir une quelconque réponse.

-Mais si c'est ouvert, rétorqua une voix juste derrière elles qui fit bondir Nami. C'est toujours ouvert pour les jolies demoiselles comme vous, ajouta la voix en posant une grosse main sur l'épaule de chacune des jeunes filles. Je suis le maire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors alors, heureux d'avoir attendu autant? ^^ non je rigole, vous pouvez même me frapper pour ce retard *tend un fouet*... mais n'abusez pas! ^^ Enfin j'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié. Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus surtout si m'aidez à progresser (mais j'aime aussi les commentaires tout simples, pas de soucis ^^). Au fait je vais sans doute modifier mon résumé d'ici peu, donc ne vous en étonnez pas. Et... pour les couples il y aura du LuNa parce que j'aime ça et vous aussi (enfin une bonne partie en tout cas) et un ptit peu de ZoSan (en gros plus du sous-entendu, et ça parce que c'est mon couple péché-mignon ^^)<strong>_

_**Donc j'essaierai de poster un peu plus régulièrement mais ça dépendra de la quantité de travail scolaire qui m'attend et de mes degrés d'inspiration et fénéantise du jour ^^' Enfin, à bientôt!**_

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT : <strong>en pause depuis longtemps et pour encore un temps indéterminé. Je n'abandonne pas mais je ne suis absolument pas dans une période One Piece et me remettre à écrire maintenant serait du gâchis. Merci de votre compréhension et sincèrement désolée...


End file.
